maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Come Together Part Two
Come Together Part Two is the second episode of the Max Steel series. In this episode, Max and Steel are being chased by Fire Elementor for some reason. They are now safe and they are N-Tek agents. They were in training in N-Tek, then he has a date with Sydney. But when he gets angry about Steel, then there are problems. They are now both chased by not only Fire, but also by Earth Elementor who also wants to capture them. Will Max and Steel Ultralink and or will they be trapped?! It was written by Matthew Drdek & Lloyd Goldfine, and directed by Logan McPherson & Michael Dowding. The episode was aired on March 26, 2013. Plot Maxwell McGrath and Steel are falling, until they were rescued by Commander Forge Ferrus and then they had a talk with them. Forge Ferrus tells to Max and Steel to get Ultralinked. Then they do get Ultralinked because Forge told him that that was the reason how Fire Elementor tracked them down. At THI (Trans Human Industries), they lost sign of the T.U.R.B.O Energy. The worker that was working on searching on the sign of T.U.R.B.O energy, informs to Jason Naught that they've lost sign of it. Later Forge tells Max and Steel that they will have training tomorrow at N-Tek and that he shouldn't tell anything to his mother. Then the jet disappeared to Copper Canyon to drop Max and Steel off to home. Back at THI, Jason Naught informs his boss, Miles Dredd, that they've lost sign of the massive wave of T.U.R.B.O energy. Miles Dredd is so angry about the news that he tells him that if they don't find it, Jason will be permanently unemployed. Later at THI, a ninja breaks in and then it was going to be defeated by guard. The ninja defeated them and then went inside of Jason's private office. The ninja presses a button that took it underground and scanned what THI was planning on. Forge Ferrus drops Max and Steel off to Max's house and then he leaves to N-Tek. Max and Steel went inside and then Max tripped on somethings. A light turned on and it was Molly. Steel hided and Max wore a coat to hide his Turbo base mode. Molly goes to the room where Max was at and then she asks him why he was wearing a coat. He answers to her that he was chilly and then Molly was talking with him if he was up to something. Without them noticing, Steel comes out from his hiding place and then he examens Molly. Molly turns around and Steel went to the other side. Max catches Steel and then he leaves to his room. Steel pushes him to the door and Max says it is closed, and then he goes in quickly. Molly is sad about how her son is acting and then Max sighs, while Steel was angry about him. Molly has a tablet and looks through it and then she drops the tablet near a mask, which she was the ninja and calls Forge that they will have to meet tomorrow. The next morning, Max wakes up, who is still in his Turbo base mode, and then Molly calls him for school. Max opens the door, not wide, and he tells her he's coming. He goes to his closet and he falls when he saw Steel coming out of his closet. Molly hears the sound of him falling and he tells her he is okay. He asks Steel why he was in his closet and tells him that he should make him a costume so they don't see his Turbo base mode. He ultralinks to Max and then by mistake he turns him into wearing an outfit from Max's mother's closet and then he ask him why he was in his mother's closet. Steel tries it again and he turns him into wearing a blue sweater with an "M" logo, black jeans, gray suit, and white shoes. Max puts Steel in his backpack and then they go to school. When they are at school, Kirby Kowalski asks Max for his number and then he realizes he has Sydney's cell phone, then he goes to find Sydney Gardner. Max explains to Steel that he broke her phone. Steel fixes it and then Max finds her. He gives her her phone and then she asks how he how he made a play list if her phone never played music. He explains to her that he was tinkering in her phone. She leaves and then he asks Steel why he made her a play list and he responds to him that she is very nice. They go to an alley and then he goes to N-Tek. He goes for training and then fights with a robot. Then the training gets hard and one of the robots throws him to the sky, and then that is when they used a new Turbo Mode, Turbo Flight Mode. He defeats all the robots and Roberto 'Berto' Martinez got angry and leaves. Then Max's phone rang and he told Forge that it was Sydney and that he is going on a date with her. Later night fell and Max and Steel were waiting for Sydney. Max was wearing a holographic elegant suit, and Steel was the necktie. Later Sydney came and then they entered the restaurant. Without them noticing, Forge Ferrus and Molly McGrath were also there, but they were outside talking and then Molly gives Forge the tablet she stole from THI. In the restaurant, Sydney and Max were talking and Steel was talking a lot inside Max's head that he went to the restroom and then they got separated. Steel stayed in the restroom and Max was with Sydney. When Max leaves, Steel was arguing with a hand drier. Forge and Molly were still talking and Forge said it was a T.U.R.B.O Energy Scanner from THI. They were trying to figure out why they were doing that. Back with Max and Sydney, they were talking again and they were going to kiss. Later at THI, they scanned the T.U.R.B.O Energy again. Jason said that this time they will be ready. When Max and Sydney were about to kiss, the floor started to shake and then they got out and there was something underground and also fire coming. Sydney left in a taxi and as a result, they were Fire Elementor and along with him, Earth Elementor. They wanted to capture Max and Steel. Forge, Max, and Molly went inside a car and then the Elementors were still following him. Then Steel came out to go with Max. Molly asks Forge why this was happening and then Max says that they left Steel. Forge told him that they had to be ultralinked. Molly asks what is happening and Max says he promised to not tell anything. Steel is going and then he gets face-to-face with Fire Elementor, which for some reason, he called Steel a trader. Steel throws him a street light and then he was on the floor. Then Max jumps from the car and then he gets Ultralinked with Steel and they were fighting with Earth Elementor. Molly and Forge were fighting with Fire Elementor who was chasing them. Max later defeats Earth and then Molly and Forge leave, but they were going to be attacked by Fire. Max threw Steel as a boomerang to Fire and his fire turns off. He fell on top of Steel and then Earth defeated Max. He took Max and Fire back to THI. Max wakes up and there is a man with him. Then they were having a talk and then he absorbed Max's T.U.R.B.O Energy and laughs when he finally gets powerful. Cast * Andrew Francis as Maxwell McGrath * Sam Vincent as Steel * Michael Dobson as Commander Forge Ferrus * Sam Vincent as Roberto 'Berto' Martinez * Kathleen Barr as Katherine 'Kat' Ryan * Nicole Oliver as Molly McGrath * Mark Oliver as Miles Dredd * Brian Dobson as Jason Naught * Andrew Francis as Fire Elementor * Brian Drummond as Earth Elementor * Sarah Edmondson as Sydney Gardner * Richard Ian Cox as Kirby Kowalski * THI Worker #5 Trivia * Jefferson Smith didn't appeared in this one, not even other N-Tek agents. * The man who was sitting near Max and Sydney was similar to the truck man that appears in some episodes. * First appearance of Turbo Flight Mode. * The robots in the training station were similar to the first C.Y.T.R.O robot that appears In Come Together Part Three and C.Y.T.R.O Attacks! * Max and Steel should had been detected when they were separated many times. DVD USA Origins dvd UK Origins dvd